


See You Offline

by psychophoenix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, Images Included, M/M, Online AU, Romance, Suho curses a lot, digital AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix
Summary: Jongin has an internet boyfriend, but then he meets Kyungsoo.Oh, the dilemma.*Be warned, 'tis a flash fic hence the length.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	See You Offline

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I wrote flash fiction before I even knew what it was. I always just called them drabbles gone long 😂

“Kim Jongin, for the love of all that is sane, will you please shut down that damn laptop of yours and sleep? Its light is all up in my face and I can’t fucking sleep.”

“Suho-hyung, language.”

“Don’t you ‘ _language_ ’ me, you ungrateful dongsaeng. It’s three o’clock in the fucking morning. Go. To. Bed.”

“Oh my god, hyung, you’ll regret all this in the morning.”

“It _is_ morning. Now shut your laptop and shut your mouth or I’ll change the Wi-Fi password for an entire week.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“A month. If you don’t get your ass to your bed right now.” 

“Okay, okay. Just to give you less to be sorry about in the morning. Man, you sure have a foul mouth when you’re half-awake, hyung.”

“A **year**.”

“I’m sleeping, I’m sleeping!”  
  


* * *

“So, how goes you and your internet boyfriend, Jongin?” Chanyeol asks as he noisily sips the last few drops of the juice he was drinking.

“He’s not my boyfriend, we’ve never even met.” Jongin murmurs into his own cup.

Suho raises a brow. “You say that, yet you act like a lovesick puppy whenever you two chat.”

Jongin blushes and opens his mouth to protest but Suho cuts him off mildly, “Don’t you deny it. I’m your roommate. I _know._ ” Chanyeol laughs.

“Yeah, and you have potty mouth in the early morning.” Jongin pouts.

“I’m a hardworking student in university, Jongin. Sleep is a rare and valuable thing. Anyway, I think it’s unhealthy being so in love with this Dyoderuru or whatever of yours. It’s a virtual reality, he could be anyone. He could be a perverted old man. Or a perverted old woman. Or a perverted kid, for goodness sake.”

Jongin sulks. “I know that, hyung. And it’s _dyororo._ D.O. and pororo, okay?”

“Whatever, I still think you shouldn’t invest too much on this dobu-dobu of yours.”

Kai sighs. “ _Dyororo._ ”

“So you guys are dropping by my new workplace, later, yeah?”

“Sure, we wouldn’t miss free food and drinks for the world, Yeol.”

Chanyeol backs up, hands in the air. “Now now children, whoever mentioned free food and drinks? I don’t want to get fired, I’ve barely started there. Besides, I heard that the manager is a total terror.”

Jongin blows a strand of hair from his face. “Okay, that’s boring, but I guess we’ll be there.”

“Dude.”

“I’m kidding! Of course, we’ll be there. Suho-hyung has been raving about it for a week. He said he never expected you to get a job so it’s a pretty big deal for him.”

“I’m touched. See you guys later.”

* * *

“Oh hey guys, you’re here!”

“’Sup, messed up yet?”

“Nope, but the manager really is kinda scary. He barely talks except when necessary and he’s small but is pretty terrifying.”

“Yeah… close your big mouth. He’s walking towards us.”

“Chanyeol, who are your friends?”

“Oh, h-hi, manager-ssi. This is Jongin, and this is Suho-hyung. They just dropped by to check out the café. Suho-hyung, Nini, this is Kyugsoo-ssi, the manager.”

“Relax, it’s not a crime to have friends over, as customers are always welcome. Just make sure your performance is not affected, okay?”

“Y-yes, sir!”

“I’ll go back to the register then, it was nice meeting you.”

“Nice meeting you, h-hyung.” Jongin stutters.

“Someone’s in love.”

“Shut up, Chanyeol.”

* * *

“I still can’t believe you scored a date with Kyungsoo-ssi. Man, that guy’s a terror. How ever did you manage?”

“First off, I did not call him a terror. Secondly, I just acted like my normal awkward self. He was charmed.” Jongin rolls his eyes.

“Don’t listen to him, Yeol. He sat there terrified for his life while Kyungsoo scarily but politely asked for his number.” Suho chides.

“And that,” Jongin mutters.

“Oookay, but what about your deodorant guy or whatever?”

“He’s virtual reality. Kyungsoo’s real as real can be. Let Jongin start living in reality for once.” Suho spouts randomly.

“Relax guys. It’s just one date. A date which I’ll probably die in before it even ends.”

“I’ll be sure to send chrysanthemums during your wake.”

“Spell chrysanthemums.”

“Roses. I said roses.”

“Dorks.” 

* * *

“You don’t understand hyung, it’s like D.O. came to life!”

“Are you sure you’re not just blending reality and virtual reality?”

“No no no no. Kyungsoo-hyung is legit D.O. personified I’m gonna cry.”

“That’s not completely improbable but you have to know Kyungsoo for the real person he is and not the virtual boyfriend you want to project him as.”

“But…”

“If he really is dyororo, then thank your lucky stars but please, Jongin, be realistic.”

“Hyung, I need you to believe me, not reprimand me.”

“Okay, okay. I just don’t want you to be disappointed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Digital!AU prompt given by Belgexotic from AFF
> 
> also, how do you format images on here lordt help me
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @psycho_phoenix


End file.
